Surprise Adoption! (A One Direction fanfic!)
by Lauren Resler
Summary: Jules Liorm lead a regular 14 year old girl life. Until her parents die in a car crash. Jules doesn't want to start over, she wants to hide the pain, but when she's adopted by the well known boy band One Direction, her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1: The News

Chapter One: The News

I'll have to admit the truth. One Direction's fans are totally amazing! #1DHelpJules was trending worldwide last week, and it was amazing!

Okay, I should probably start at the beginning.

My name is Jules Liorm. I am almost fifteen years old, and I live in the country. I've always loved it out there. So peaceful and relaxing. However, the school bus comes super early where I live! 6:40 am to be exact! Oh but how I loved it in the country. I love music more than life itself, and my favorite activity was rollerblading! I was an only child, but I had a lot of good friends. My best friend Livy likes to come to my house almost every day after school! My whole entire life was really really good, until that one night of October 8th, 2013. I had been at home, waiting for my mom and dad to come home from their date night. They had a date night every Friday. I looked at the wall clock and my jaw tightened. They said they would be home at 10:00. It was now almost midnight. I grabbed my phone and tried yet again to call my parents, but it went straight to voicemail. Just like it had for the past hour. I was beginning to get really worried. I tried to listen to some music to calm myself down, but there was a cold hard feeling in my stomach, and I just couldn't shake it. At midnight, I started to panic. I dialed Livy's number, but she wasn't home. I was on the verge of tears, when suddenly the phone started ringing. Not my cell phone though, the home phone. Mom and dad always call me on my cell phone because they know I always have it with me. With a shaking hand, I picked up the phone.

"H..hello?" I asked

"Jules Liorm?" said a deep unknown voice.

"Yes?" I replied

"I am Detective Johnson from the police station. I'm very sorry to tell you that your parents have recently been in a car accident, and died. My deepest regards."

I dropped the phone. His words hung in the air like nasty perfume. I didn't want his regards. I wanted my family! My brain refused to believe that they were really gone, but I knew in my heart I had to face the truth. I was broken. Done for. Wanted to crawl in a hole and never be seen again. I curled up on the couch and started crying harder than I ever had in my life. Not caring if the neighbors heard me. From the gut sobbing that made my stomach hurt. I didn't want to be seen. I just wanted everything to be okay. But nothing was. The police came several minutes later, to take me to the orphanage. I packed my things as quickly as possible. I didn't want to be trapped in this house anymore. Not with all these memories. I had to leave. I wanted to numb the pain that could not be numbed. I wanted to stop feeling something that I always felt after that day.

I got into that car, buried my head in my hands, and wished that this could all be over.

 _Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? Yeah, I know it was kind of short and really sad, but things will get better! Give me your comments below! Thanks you guys! 3_


	2. Chapter 2: The Adoption

So here I am.

A week later, still stuck in this orphanage with a bunch of other girls that I don't know, and I don't want to know.

Livy comes to visit me sometimes. On this particular day, she came quite early. She usually shows in the afternoons, but today it was barely 9:30 am when she burst through the orphanage door.

"Oh my gosh Jules! Have you looked on Twitter recently?" She asked.

"What are you kidding me?" I asked, somewhat mad that she would even ask that, "Of course not! I don't really do anything anymore!"

"Jules, you have got to look on Twitter! You're never going to believe what the Directioners are doing for you!" Livy cried. Livy is a HUGE Directioner as they call it. All she ever does in her free time is stalk One Direction! I personally don't mind One Direction, but seriously, I can do without all her obsessing half of the time. However, I was feeling really down in the dumps today, so I guess I could take a little cheering up.

"What is it Livy?" I asked, trying to sound interested. Livy pulled her phone out of her pocket, and punched in her password. She hit her Twitter app, and shoved the phone screen in my face. At first, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but then when I looked closer, I saw everything out of the ordinary.

#1DHelpJules Please help this girl! She lost everything!

One tweet said. Another went,

She needs some cheering up. Please lend her a visit! #1DHelpJules

As a scrolled through the rest of the tweets, I realized that #1DHelpJules was trending worldwide! I was completely shocked.

"Livy," I said, "Why am I trending worldwide?"

"It's amazing Jules!" Livy replied, "The Directioners got word of the terrible accident with your family, and they are trying to bring it to the attention of One Direction. If all goes well, you could be getting a visit from them soon!" Livy looked psyched, I felt sort of blue.

"Livy," I said, "One Direction is not going to stop here, and this little bitty orphanage just to pay me a visit. They are extremely busy people, and they probably don't have the time." Livy looked hopeful though.

"You have to believe Jules! They'll be here! And when they do come, call me so I can come meet them too!" Livy replied. I sighed, but decided mentally that the Directioners were doing an amazing thing by trying to help me, and even if nothing availed from it, I really should be thankful. I didn't really want to check my notifications though, secretly I got a little scared if I was the center of attention, and I've always tried not to be in the spotlight. Livy has always asked me why this is, because I actually have a pretty good singing voice, but I'm just too nervous to do anything with it.

"Well Livy," I said "It's really nice of you guys to be trending this for me. I'll let you know if anything happens." Livy smiled and gave my arm a squeeze.

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!" she said.

"As am I" I replied. Both her and I started giggling, and the subject changed.

 _Livy is the only thing that can make me happy these days._

I thought to myself. Soon enough though, Livy had to run along to her piano lessons, and I again, was stuck in the orphanage. I didn't think about One Direction for the rest of the day.

Until that afternoon.

"Jules? JULES ARE YOU UP HERE?" I heard a harsh voice yelling from across the room. It was the strict and very mean orphanage keeper, Mrs. Pike. She saw me, and stormed over to my bed.

"Mrs. Liorm, I've been looking for you everywhere! Come quick someone is here to see you! And for heavens sake clean yourself up first! You look disgusting! Meet me in the lobby, on the DOUBLE!" Mrs. Pike barked at me. Typically, I hate it when Mrs. Pike yells, but this time, her words had a different meaning.

 _Someone's here to see you._

"Could it be?" I asked myself. Quickly, I ran to the bathroom and freshened up. Mrs. Pike was right about one thing. I didn't look very good. My long brunette hair was tied up in a messy pony tail and my dress was stained. I quickly changed and let my hair down. As quick as my feet could carry me down the stairs, I met Mrs. Pike in the lobby. But Mrs. Pike wasn't what I was looking at. Next to her, standing above me, was...

 _ONE DIRECTION!_

"Oh...my...gosh..." I whispered to myself, "Y...you guys came t..to see me?" I asked. Without realizing it, my eyes teared up. Ever since the accident, no one had ever gone out of there way to see me, except Livy that is.

"Hello Love," Harry said, "are you alright?"

Alright? I felt amazing! Even if I wasn't a Directioner, I really did like One Direction, and I was so happy that they had come to see me. Without really thinking, I ran over and gave each one a hug.

"Oh Princess!" Niall said as he hugged me.

"I'm so glad you guys actually came to visit me!" I said into Niall's shirt.

"Oh we're going to do more than that!" Niall replied. I looked up.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The next words that Niall said changed my life. Forever.

"We're going to adopt you Princess!"

 _Hi guys! How did you like Chapter 2? I really hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions, please tell me I really want to know. I will update as soon as I can!  
_ _Thanks! Love you guys so much!_ :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Talk With Liam

At first I was just in a total state of shock.

Me? Adopted? By ONE DIRECTON? It all just seemed a little too unreal. Without another word to the boys, I stumbled back up the stairs to pack my things. I couldn't think straight. I pulled my suitcase out from underneath my squeaky bed, and started shoving the few things I had brought with me to the orphanage in it at a fast pace, not bothering to sort or fold anything. My mind raced.  
How was my life going to be living with superstars? Am I going to have to go to some weird school? Am I ever going to see Livy again? Good grief! LIVY! What was she going to say when she learned that I had been adopted by her favorite pop stars?

I was mentally freaking out.

Okay, step back a minute.  
The truth was that I didn't actually want to be adopted and start over. I know it sounds completely crazy, but what can I say? I love my mom and my dad who now cease to exist, and I want to grow up with them. Being adopted would mean starting to move on and starting to forget about them, and I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready to start healing. I wasn't ready to do anything. I hadn't known what else to do, but in the week I had been at the orphanage, I blocked all thoughts of my future out of my mind because I couldn't handle both thoughts of the future and the past at once. But now I had too. And it had all happened much too quickly.

I was still wildly throwing things into my suitcase, until I stumbled upon a picture of me and my parents that was in a blue frame. I had stuffed it underneath my things, and tried not to think about it. But now, I was thinking about it. I couldn't help it. Time seemed to freeze. However, it quickly unfroze as Liam walked into the room and over to my bedside.

"Do you need help packing love?" he asked me. I looked at my torn up suitcase, bulging with my stuff that I had messily thrown into it. It couldn't hurt to have a little help, I decided. I nodded. However, Liam did something I didn't expect. He picked up my suitcase, and gently emptied it out onto my bed. I was about to ask why, when I saw why. He started folding my clothes neatly and placing them back into my suitcase, and organizing it much better than I had several seconds ago.

"So..." Liam started, "The boys and I saw you run off earlier to come up here. I know you had to pack, but it almost seemed as though something was wrong."

 _Should I tell him?_

I asked myself, I decided against it.

"Yeah" I mumbled. Liam didn't give up though.

"What is the matter love?" he asked, "Do you not want to come live with us?" I couldn't help myself now. He had basically asked me to vent on him, and if there was one thing I really needed to do right now, it was vent. The words tumbled out of my mouth, and I couldn't stop them.

"Oh Liam!" I cried, "It's not that at all! I just don't at all feel motivated to move on! I don't want to let go of what I'm leaving behind, I'm not prepared to have a new life. All I really want is my parents back!" I started to cry. Liam put his hand on my shoulder and comforted me for a minute.

"Jules," he then said, "No one is asking you to move on or leave something behind. Your heart is hurting. There is nothing anyone can do about that. No one wants you to forget your parents, we want you to remember and love them. However, one day we want you to look back on the memories of your parents and smile instead of cry. We don't want you to forget, we want you to heal."

 _Heal?_

I thought to myself. It seemed like I would never heal. I wondered if I never would. At least not completely. I looked down at the picture again, and bit my quivering lip. Took, a deep breath, and tried to accept the fact that I was going to have to start living a new life. I looked at Liam and smiled, even though I couldn't see him clearly because of the tears. Liam patted my back lightly, and together we finished packing.

As I walked out of the room to go with the other boys, I looked back once. Liam noticed, but he let me take my time. My week in the orphanage had felt like an in-between life. My life with my parents was my first life, the orphanage was my in-between, and once I was out that door I was in my new life. I could only hope that all went well.

 _Hi! :) How did you like chapter 3? I don't know if you can tell or not, but in reality I'm actually a HUGE Directioner! :) I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you guys are liking it too! Stay tuned for more updates! :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Fear Of Heights

I soon learned that the boys had gone quite a ways to get me. As soon as we set foot outside of the orphanage, Louis declared in a triumphant voice,

"TO THE AIRPORT WE GO!"

 _The airport?_

I had never been on a plane before, and I was kind of nervous about that. Livy told me that they went up awfully high, and I was a little afraid of heights.

 _ **LIVY!**_

The thought of my friend pounded back into my head like an unrelenting headache. Here I was, about to leave the state at least, and I wasn't even going to get a chance to say goodbye to Livy who had always been there for me. When I got to wherever I was going, I would have to give her a call to explain. She was not going to be happy that One Direction had been right here in town, and she had missed them. She was going to be even more unhappy that I had left her here and was no longer even a long car drive away. I was a plane flight away! Suddenly, a horrible thought crept into my mind.

 _Was I ever going to see Livy again?_

The thought of never seeing my best friend was disturbing, but I realized that there was nothing I could do about the situation, so I decided to push the thoughts of Livy out of my mind. At least for now.

"So Jules," Louis said to me as we climbed into a fancy limo, "have you ever taken to the sky before?" I figured he was asking me if I had ever been on an airplane. I didn't want to admit to the fact of being scared, but I certainly didn't want to lie either.

"Nope! Never been on one!" I replied, trying to sound like I was excited.

"Well," Louis said, "It's amazing! You fly thousands of feet in the air, and you whiz right by farms, towns, oceans..." Somehow, he didn't make me feel any better. Wait a second...

 _OCEANS?_

"Ummm..." I spoke up, "How long is our flight exactly?" I asked trying to sound much less panicked than I actually was.

"Seventeen hours," Niall said from a seat in front of me, "We take off at 6:00 pm tonight, and we land at 11:00 am tomorrow!"

 _SEVENTEEN HOURS!_

I could barely breathe. I wasn't even going to a different state. I was going to a different country! All of a sudden, I felt scared. What if we crash landed? What if we're hijacked? What if I have to go to the bathroom? Liam seemed to read my thoughts.

"Don't worry about a thing Jules!" he said, "Flying is the safest way of transportation. And, there's always a bathroom on the plane!" I felt a little better, but then I imagined flying _thousands_ of feet in the air like Louis had said. I got uneasy again.

"Ummm guys?" I said, knowing I wasn't able to hide it anymore, "I'm sort of afraid of heights." There was silence for a moment, and then Zayn said,

"I see...why don't you sit in between Niall and I. If you get scared, you can hold on to us." I had just met these boys, and I didn't know how safe I would feel in their arms. All I really wanted was to sit next to my parents. However, since the cold truth was that that was not an option, I agreed.

I silently hoped with all of my might that everything would go well on our seventeen hour flight.

 _Hi guys! :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll try to do better with that come Chapter 5! How did you like this chapter? Do you think everything will go okay on the plane? By the way, I know Zayn left One Direction, but keep in mind that this story is taking place in 2013! :) Give me some comments, and I'll see you soon! :)_


	5. Chapter 5: On The Plane

The airport was huge! I usually don't get too anxious around a lot of people, but this was an exception. Everywhere I looked, there were people rushing through the building, trying to catch their flights on time, bustling families pulling their kids along to the restroom or their gate, and other people sitting at their gate patiently waiting for their number to be called, and watching the other airplanes take off in the meantime. It didn't take long for us to be noticed. Before I had a chance to blink three times, we were surrounded by paparazzi. About a dozen reporters, were hovering around us asking questions and snapping photographs. I knew that sooner or later, the Directioners were going to find out that I was adopted by their band, and I was a little worried about what I kind of hate mail I would start getting. No time to think about that now though, we were just trying to push our way through the crowd. Harry, who understood that this was the first time I had ever been in such a situation, took my hand and guided me through. I felt a little dizzy, and I almost felt as if I was going to fall down. Sometimes this happens to me if I get really hyped up. To calm myself, I simply closed my eyes, and let Harry guide me until we were out of the crowd. I was suddenly extremely thankful for the boys care for me.

The plane was pretty big too, but obviously not as big as that airport! The boys and I sat in first class seats, which was pretty nice. We had a lot of privacy, and the seats were pleasantly comfortable. I was sitting in between Zayn and Niall when reality came rushing back to me.

 _I was literally sitting on an airplane, about to take off thousands of feet into the air!_

My whole body started to shake.

"It's going to be alright love," Zayn said to me, "there's nothing for you to be afraid of." Niall gently squeezed my arm and I calmed down a little. But I continued to shake. More people came on to the plane, and it felt as if we sat on the runway for hours. However, I really wouldn't have minded if we did. Anything to stall the taking off of this plane was okay with me! However, the inevitable happened eventually. The plane started to move. All of a sudden, my mild fear of heights became deathly, horribly, terrifyingly, rather-die-than-fly fear of heights. My stomach turned and I had never felt so nervous in my life.

"Oh my gosh..." I whispered quietly to myself. However, Zayn heard me.

"Jules," he said, "It's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. We will be _sure_ that nothing happens to you!" I didn't answer. I was afraid to speak. All of a sudden, we started going down the runway at an intense speed. I felt dizzy and I almost passed out. Instead I closed my eyes as hard as I could and waited for it all to be over. Niall had his arm around me, but I almost didn't notice. Then, the plane was airborne. I could tell because the ground fell from underneath me, and I suddenly couldn't breathe. My stomach turned again, and then again, I was sure I was going to throw up. And I did. It was completely disgusting, but at least Niall had pulled the little paper bag out from the seat pocket the second he saw my face turn green, so there hadn't been any mess to clean up. I was completely humiliated, and I wanted to cry. All five of the boys now were trying to calm me down and settle my stomach.

"I'm so sorry!" I moaned, "I just got so scared!"

"Princess, you don't need to be sorry," Niall replied, "It's all over now. Why don't you lean on my shoulder here and take a nap. You'll feel better." I didn't dare look out the window, but I knew we must be awfully high in the air now. I took Niall's advice, and went to sleep.

When I woke up, it was dark outside. I took a quick peek out of the window, because my stomach was finally feeling up to it. I could see some tiny lights way way below, but I took a deep breath and looked away.

"How are you feeling now Princess?" Niall's voice asked. I looked over to see him smiling at me.

"I'm feeling better," I told him, and smiled back.

"Do you think you're feeling good enough to try this peppermint stick I bought yesterday?" Niall asked.

"Woah! Niall offering food?" Zayn said from my other side, "Jules, you better accept that!" I smiled warmly. Peppermint sounded really good actually. I took the candy from Niall, thanking him, and sucked on it a little. It tasted really good and fresh. Just what I needed right about then.

"What time is it?" I asked. I heard Liam's voice from a row back.

"It's almost ten love" he said.

 _Almost ten?_

"Isn't it about time we should go to sleep?" I asked.

"Well yes I suppose it is. Time really just seems to morph when your in the air though. The hours mean nothing" Liam replied.

"I hope you can still sleep even though you've slept for a few hours already" Louis said.

"Well if I can't I'll just rest then" I said with a smile. Louis smiled back,

"Glad you're feeling better love!" he said. And with that, I once again closed my eyes.

 _Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Our computer has been down! :( It's okay now though I think. :) Anyway, how did you like Chapter 5? Poor Jules, got a little air sick! Hopefully she'll feel good enough to call Livy and tell her everything when she lands right? :) I'll update as soon as I can! leave your comments below! :):):)_


	6. Chapter 6: The Tour Break Spot

By the time we landed the next day, the thought finally came to me to actually ask where we were.

""Umm...I don't know if this seems like a stupid question or anything," I said, "but where exactly are we?"  
"Welcome to New York Love!" Liam said to me as we got off the plane.

 _New York?_

I had never, ever, ever been in such a big place like New York! I grew up in a small town, and that was the only place I've ever lived! I looked around me, wide eyed. There were so many people. The airport that we had come from didn't even compare to the size of this one! I was actually surprised that we were in the same country! The second that we walked through the door, I secretly hoped that we would get out of there alive. There were huge mobs of paparazzi. I was terrified. The flash of the camera, the constant question being thrown at me and the boys, I could barely even move. Somehow though, we managed to get our baggage, get out of that terribly large and crowded airport, and into a nice limo that had been waiting for us outside. As soon as I got in the limo and the door shut, I was completely exhausted.

"Wow.." I said, "that was a lot of people!"

"We've seen more than that." Harry told me. I was shocked. More that that? How could you even breathe in more people than that.

"When you're surrounded by all those people, how do you guys manage to keep moving?" I asked them, breathless, Niall laughed,

"Well," he replied, "If there is food in store for me when I get where I'm going it always spurs me on!" Another question then suddenly dawned on me.

"Where _are_ we going?" I asked.

"We're headed to one of our tour break spots on the outside of New York. It really is a nice house!" Zayn replied to me.

 _Tour break spots?_

I wondered. Harry informed me.

"We're on tour right now, but we've just hit our mid-tour break. We have a couple of weeks off. In the meantime, we're going to stay here in New York at our break spot and chill. We may do some interviews and things, but we'll be spending a lot of time there, so that's where we enrolled you in school."

 ** _SCHOOL!_**

In all of this craziness, I had pretty much completely forgotten about school. The thought of having to start a new school in a new city made me shake. But I decided not to think about it. I didn't want to get so nervous or else I would probably throw up again. We rode in mostly silence for a while. The view outside was really nice. New York was such a big place with so many huge buildings and tons of people. I also took a mental moment to appreciate the fact that I was riding in a limo. I had never been in such a nice car. My parents had a van.

 _My parents_

My heart sank to the very bottom of my toes. I hid my emotion though by fumbling with my hair and looking out the window. Soon enough, the limo stopped in front of a medium-large building.

"We're here!" Louis announced. We all bounded out of the limo, thanking the driver warmly, grabbed our things out of the back, and walked up to the house. The inside of the house was beautiful. It had a cozy living room with a fireplace and TV, a staircase with white carpet leading up to comfortable bedrooms, and a nice kitchen and dining room with a back porch that had a hot tub on it. It all seemed very grand.

"Here's your room Jules!" Liam said to me, showing me to a room with a nice bed and dresser, my own bathroom, and a balcony with a really nice view.

"Thanks!" I smiled at him. I glanced at the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower okay? I feel pretty greasy after being cooped up in that airplane for so long!" I said. Liam gave me a thumbs up and walked off. I undressed and turned the water on nice and hot. I realized that this had basically been my first time I had had enough time to just think since the boys adopted me yesterday. I allowed my thoughts to wander. I didn't try to make myself not think about anything now that I was alone, and just enjoyed the time I had to relax. Suddenly though, I heard my phone ringing. I really didn't want to get out of the shower or anything, but I felt like I really probably should. Sighing to myself, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. I pulled my cell phone out of the pocket of my suitcase and looked at the called ID. I almost dropped my phone.

 ** _LIVY!_**

 _Ha! Ha! How did you guys like that chapter? How do you think Livy will react when she hears the news? Tell me in your comments! I really want to know! :) I'll update as soon as I can! :)_


	7. Chapter 7: The Phone Call With Livy

I was dripping wet, wrapped in a towel and the shower was still running. This was a really, really really bad time for Livy to call. However, something made me want to pick up the phone. Some voice from deep inside me just screamed,

PICK UP THE PHONE!

So I did. Nervously, I hit the green accept call button. Before I could even say hello, Livy was talking.

"Where are you?" she spewed, "I came by the orphanage to see you today, and they told me you were adopted!" I tried to find the words, but they didn't seem to want to come.

"Jules? Earth to Jules? Are you there?" Livy said.

"Yeah Liv, I'm here. Listen, I'll try to explain everything as fast as I can!" The words poured out of my mouth, and I wasn't even thinking about them. All I did was move my mouth and make words, but my brain was completely blank.

"So I got adopted yes, and they took me to New York so that's where I am now. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye it's just that…..oh Livy….I want to see you again sometime…." I stopped talking, because I feared I might cry. Livy was silent on the other end of the phone. Then she spoke up.

"Jules….who adopted you? Are they nice?" she asked. My breath caught in my throat. I really couldn't decide if Livy was going to be overjoyed or furious that I was adopted by her all time favorite boy band.

"Liv…." I said cautiously, "truth is, One Direction did come by to see me. You Directioners did a great job of getting me noticed by them. And, well…...they adopted me. I'm with them in one of their…..tour break houses right now." For a moment, Livy said nothing. One moment led to two, and two led to five. Finally, Livy spoke up.

"Well….I don't know what to say…..wow! Jules…..ummm…" I could tell how Livy felt. I knew Livy was happy that I had been adopted. But, by One Direction? Livy really didn't know if she should congratulate me, or comfort me, because this was a really hard time in my life. Torn in two. That's exactly how my poor friend Livy was feeling.

"Well….." Livy began, "I can't say that I'm not utterly shocked! Like...wow! You're so lucky, yet so unlucky at the same time! And Jules, you're so far away! I really want to see you! Maybe I can convince my mom to let me fly out there sometime!" Suddenly, I felt sort of betrayed. Livy wanted to see me, but she hadn't mentioned that until I had told her about One Direction. Maybe none of this was about me. Maybe it was all about her meeting them! As if I was just a scapegoat to meet her idols! Suddenly, I really didn't want to say one more word to Livy. At least not for a while.

"Well yeah, I got to go I think I hear Harry calling me, bye!" I ended the call without waiting to hear anything else from Livy. I turned my phone off, and threw it on my bed. I was shivering like crazy now, I was desperate to get back into the shower. I heard a knock on my door.

"Jules?" I hear Niall's voice from outside. "Everything alright? I thought I heard you talking?"

"Yeah everything is fine!" I said in a shaky voice. I bet Niall wasn't convinced.

"Well when you finish your shower, come down here. Louis and I are going to take you to check out your new school before you attend!" Niall said from outside. I nervously hiccuped as I remembered once again that I had to go to a new school in a new state, and I had no idea who anyone was! I stumbled back into the shower without replying. The water was still warm and I finished my shower in peace. Somehow though, I still felt as cold as ice.

 _Hey guys! Sooooo sorry if any of you saw this chapter before I revised it! There was some error or bug or something in the text! Here it is, readable and all! I'll try to get chapter 8 going ASAP, but school has started so I'm a busy bee! Keep reading though guys!_

 _Love all of you!_


End file.
